Season 17: Part 7/Transcript
Part 7 (Walsh, Wes, Agent 14, and numerous IAA Agents and Silver Guardian officers investigate Mallace's previous home in Strawberry, Los Santos, San Andreas. The first three just arrive.) Walsh: Alright. We go in there and we find anything that might lead us to a possible motive. Agent 14: Alright. Then we'll take any evidence we find to the Princess. Wes: Actually, Eric and I will be doing that personally. You still need to monitor the dimensions for possible attacks. Agent 14: Alright, then we better be quick. (They enter the house and begin their search. Walsh enters an office and sees a drawer of audio diaries.) Walsh: Wes, Agent 14, I found some audio diaries. (Wes and Agent 14 enter the room.) Wes: Let's get them pluged in and sent to Lambert and Izzy. We might be able to find something in those. Walsh: Okay. (Activates Comlink) Lambert, you might wanna listen here. (Walsh plays the first entry.) Mallace: (Audio) Yeah. I just arrived in town from Alderney. Happy to finally get away from my old man. Geezer thought it was fun to use me as a punching bag for his own pleasure. Ma was doing her best at protecting me. Then that old man of mine finally had enough of her and took her somewhere, convincing her that they were gonna do something to try and "do better". Not true. Ma was found dead the next morning with a wound in her neck. I recognized the cut from a blade the old man used on my leg once. Police arrested a man that had nothing to do with the murder because he was accused by the old man. Then he turned his attention to me for the next year. I narrowly gave Dad the slip before he could do anymore shit to me. Now I'm here in LS. Ready for a better life. I'm still wonder why my Dad does what he does and acts the way he does. (The clip ends.) Walsh: Lambert, you get that? His past is way more messed up that I thought. Lambert: (Comms) I'll say. Walsh: His mother wasn't abusive to him at all. His father was. Abusive with a deadly weapon at worst. What does the police file have on him? Wes: We have it. Mallace's father is named Darrel Marcus. His mother's name was Kayla Mallace. Walsh: Wait. What? Harvey bares his mother's name? Lambert: (Comms) Are there anymore audio files? Walsh: Yeah. A couple. (Walsh plays the next entry.) Mallace: (Audio) Finally got court consent to take on Ma's family name. Looking at a possible entry into the OPS program after I completed a few intel captures a few months after finishing training. There's this girl I met in the office a few weeks ago, named April. No idea if it's just me or if others noticed this too, but I think she was looking at me a day ago like she wanted to say something to me, but couldn't. I think I'm gonna meet with her at the plaza tomorrow, tell her how I feel about her. Who knows? This might be the opportunity for a new chapter, a new beginning. (The clip ends.) Walsh: April Harris. A fellow co-worker of Mallace at the CR31 Corporation. She said to her friends at work that she had feelings for Mallace, but couldn't gather her courage to tell him. Here's the next entry. (Walsh plays the next entry.) Mallace: '''(Audio) WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!! '''Walsh: This must be when Harris was killed. Mallace: (Audio) We were ment for each other! Then IT happened!! April... DEAD... SHOT... A 50 Cal hit her and came out the other side of her head! Fucking police said that it wasn't possibly a shooting because they couldn't find any evidence on the ground or the billboards! SOMEONE SHOT MY GIRL! SHE WAS SHOT!! I HAVE THE FUCKING SHELL CASING AS PROOF!! THEY THINK IT'S ME WHO DID IT!! IT WASN'T!! (The clip ends.) Walsh: Shell casing? (Walsh searches the desk and finds the round in question.) Walsh: Yeah. This is a fifty cal. But, the thing is, it's made with a different material. (Walsh scans the blood and casing material.) Walsh: Blood belongs to Harris. Casing is made of.... N-ordium? Wes: N-ordium? Lambert: (Comms) N-ordium? That's an alloy only found on the planet Elemento Prime. Walsh: I know. Princess Celestia made it clear that the metal is to be left untouched. The economy on Elemento Prime nearly collapsed from the poaching of that metal. Therefor, none of Earth's weapons carry rounds with that material. Wes: Do we have anymore entries? Walsh: Yeah. This one's the last. (The final audio file begins.) Mallace: (Audio) I looked at the casing. It's made of N-ordium, an Elemento Prime alloy which no one is allowed to touch. Therefor, I don't carry those. But they don't care about that. I walked away from the fucking operation because Walsh wouldn't care anyway. Maybe if I get the Fire Nation to attack, maybe these people will know the error of their ways! They didn't help me. So let's see what happens when the entire Multi-Universe is on fire! (The audio end.) Wes: So the loss of his girlfriend made him snap. The local authorities believed Mallace killed her because whoever killed her used some sort of stealth tech. Since we know all of the rounds Mallace uses aren't made of N-ordium and law enforcement couldn't find any physical evidence on high ground, that's gotta be the explaination. Walsh: Sounds like so. (Activates comms) Lambert, all files explored. I'm gonna go after Mallace. Lambert: (Comms) No. You're not. Report to the Sonic Streaker immediately! Walsh: Lambert, our mission was to locate Mallace and grill him after his house investigation. We haven't done that yet. Lambert: (Comms) Listen, we got enough to present to the Princess! Get to the Sonic Streaker! Now!! ???: (Comms/Distorted) Trust me. You need to listen to him. Get to your Zord. Walsh: Who are you? ???: (Comms/Distorted) Someone who's gonna aide you once you get to Bowerstone. Walsh: Bowerstone? Lambert: (Comms) Bowerstone. It's fallen under attack. The Fire Nation is there. Walsh: No. Lambert: (Comms) Streaker's on its way. Lambert out. (Walsh and Wes rush out of the house. Back at HQ, Lambert is meeting with a mysterious guest.) Lambert: An entire city's under attack. Are you sure you want to do this? ???: Don't worry, Colonel. (Puts the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger helmet on) This isn't my first time. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Transcripts